Listen to your heart
by lovelove94
Summary: Hey this story is a both mine and Eastend gal's work. In this story Joey is Lauren's collage teacher .Their love is forbidden because of that , Will they listen to the rules or will chose true love instead. Read inside for more . We hope you like it xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

My name is Lauren Branning and I'm 17 and I'm in my second year of collage now and i love it especially my English and art classes Although i know my English teacher is now in hospital now cause she was in a car I'm quite upset about cause Jenny is by far the best teacher i have ever had and i will really miss her if she decides not to come back and today we are probably going to end up having some really strict teacher who only likes teaching old English that i have no idea about.I think today is going to be the first day I'm not really going to like collage.

"Come on Lauren we don't have time for you to sit up there and put make-up on so you can try and impress Peter" Abi shouted up the stairs as i got my course work together.

"Erm says the girl who has make-up on even though you are still in high school trying to impress Jay much besides me and Peter broke up about 2 years ago get over it already" i stated as i got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not trying to impress Jay we are just friends" she said blushing Scarlett.

"Of course your not " i whispered looking at her knowingly.

"You better not like Jay young lady he is too old for you he is 17 and your only 15" dad said walking out of the kitchen and over to us me rolling my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Leave her be Max shes allowed to have little crushes"Mum said walking out of the living room with my baby brother Oscar."Right come on we need to leave now or we are going to be late " she said grabbing her keys.

"Blame Lauren she is the one who has to spend an hour in the bathroom everyday" Abi said.

"It was like 20 minutes an hour is what you spend writing in your diary about how much you love Jay" i said Mum chuckling at us.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

'Just relax Joseph you won't mess up your first day of teaching' i thought to myself as i sat on my desk. I'm taking over English for a teacher who is in hospital i think they said she was in a car crash or something like that i can't remember cause the second they said they wanted me to cover full on panic mode set in. That it would be my first time ever of teaching as i am only 22 and have only really just come out of collage.I really didn't think i would be teaching this quickly and i thought my first time of teaching would be supervised in case i needed any help. But no not for me i have been thrown straight in at the deep end.

But i have already taught 2 classes today and they have gone fairly well but I'm really nervous about the next class cause they are the second year students were as so far i have only had the first years and the second years will notice if i make any mistakes or teach them the wrong thing cause they have already done all the first year stuff and they are the only second year class i have.

I took a deep breath as one by one they started coming into the a few minutes everyone was sat down and waiting for me to start.I was about to start the lesson when a beautiful girl probably the most beautiful girl i have ever seen came rushing into the room she was so stunning i had trouble taking my eyes off her.

Her hair is tied up into a bun which don't get me wrong looks lovely but i think it would look better is wearing a short blue skirt and a simple white shirt and her eyes are the most dreamy brown eyes i have ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late sir" she whispered snapping me out of my trance.

"Joey" i said quickly her looking scared as i did. Damn i have only just met this outstandingly beautiful girl and I'm already scaring her away.

"Huh" she said.

"Sorry my name is Joey" i said seeing her relax slightly at what i said.

"Oh right sorry I'm late Joey i had to stay behind for a few minutes so i could give my teacher my project" she said smiling.

"That's okay Lauren" i said. I know that must be her name cause when i did the register she is the only one that didn't answer."Why don't you take a seat and we will start" i said pointing to the desk in front of mine . Loving the thought of being able to stare at her all lesson. She looked at me strangely for a few minutes before sitting down where i pointed.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

This has been the weirdest day ever. First I'm late for collage which has never happened before then i have to stay behind cause i forgot my art project was due today and i had to finish it off. And then i came in here late to see our supply teacher is nothing like i thought he was going to be. He is the hottest guy i have ever seen. I mean the whole time he was talking to me i was trying to imagine what he would look like naked. And then it was like we were stuck in this moment where all we could do was stand there staring at each other.

"Right then i heard you are learning Romeo and Juliette and your teacher had left some worksheets that she wants you to do" Joey said as he started handing out the sheets. Dropping them on the floor just before he got to my desk me getting up and helping him pick them up and i saw the look of embarrassment on his face as i did.

"Thanks " he said our hands touching as i went to pass the sheets back to him. We looked at each other and he smiled at me our hands still touching for a few more minutes before i cleared my throat and moved my hand away from the paper and went and sat back down.

For the rest of the lesson every time i looked up from my work i saw Joey staring at me him smiling when he saw me look at him.

I'm still totally caught up in the sensation that i felt when our hands touched it sent a tingling sensation i have never felt before through my body.

Before i knew it it was the end of the lesson and i was gathering my stuff together.

Everyone had left .Leaving me and Joey by ourselves. I started heading towards the door when Joey's voice stopped me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then Lauren" Joey said me turning round to face him as he did.

"Sure bye Joey" i said smiling.

"Bye Lauren" he said his face lighting up when i said i would see him tomorrow.

_**Hey guys so this is mine and Eastend gal story I'm writing it with a lot of help from her :)**_

_**So what do you think should we continue you this story ?**_

_**Let us know your thoughts**_

_**thank youxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day ...

For some reason this morning i find myself really looking forward to my English lesson today and i mean a lot more than i normally do and i normally looking forward to it a lot. I think it might be the fact that Joey is an amazing teacher even though he was nervous yesterday. I don't think he realizes just hoe good at teaching he really is...

When my alarm clock went of this morning i jumped straight out of bed and went straight for a shower. It probably helps that i have already been up a few hours i just couldn't sleep for some reason.

"How come your so happy this morning "Abi questioned as she walked into our room as i was getting dressed.

"Am i not allowed to be happy" i questioned looking over at her.

"No you are its just not really you normally you are moody all the time and don't get out of bed until its nearly time to leave and then still insist that you want a shower before we leave. But not today you seem to be rushing around all happy getting ready clearly so you can get into collage early"she said as she started getting ready for school.

"Yer well I'm just enjoying collage there's no big mystery I'm looking forward to my classes today" i said before running down stairs to get some toast and tell my mum that I'm going to be getting the bus to collage today so i can get there a bit earlier than normal.

"Are you sure darling i don't mid taking you " mum said after i told her about me getting the bus.

"No its okay i have some art work i want to catch up on before lessons start" i said which is true i could do with getting so more of my Art course work done."Anyway I'll see you later I'm going to head off now" i said grabbing my bag off the back of the chair.

"Bye darling i hope you have a good day" mum said before giving me a quick hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye mum .bye dad" i said as i left the room and headed towards the front door.

Bye babe I'll see you later"Dad shouted as i opened the front door.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

Pretty much the whole of last night i was marking the work my classes had done and every so often as much as i know they shouldn't my thoughts kept going back to Lauren. I know i only spoke to her for a few minutes but i already know she is the smartest girl i have ever met not to mention how good she looks i honestly don't think i have ever met anyone more breathtakingly beautiful then i know it is wrong for me to think like that about her cause I'm her teacher and its against the rules but i can't seem to get over the way she makes me feel even if were not talking just being in the same room as her makes me feel really happy but also completely protective.

"Joey can you help me with this please" one of the students said snapping me out of my trance. Me nodding my head a few moments later before going over to see what he needs help with.

Today i have been really useless cause ever time i tried to teach something my mind goes back to Lauren and what she could be doing and everything she might be talking about and i can't help but wonder if she has been thinking about me too. A big part of me is hoping she is cause then at least this whatever this is wouldn't just be one sided. But i have a feeling it probably is i mean a girl as beautiful as her must have a boyfriend i would be really shocked if she doesn't that's for sure.I'm kid of grateful that her class is the one i have next cause I'm hoping if i see her maybe after that i will be able to concentrate on my Job rather than her.

I stood by the door as the class started coming into the room waiting for her when nearly everyone had come in the room i saw her walking towards the door and i swear somehow since yesterday she has got even more stunning but that might be cause she has he hair down today and i was right when i though it would look better down cause it does look so much better down. And today she is wearing the skinniest black jeans i have ever seen with a purple and black stripy vest top and she has a minimal amount of make up on just like yesterday and i have to say it suits her all lot more than all these girls do who plaster themselves in make up.

"Morning Lauren" i said as she walked past me and towards her desk me following her.

"Morning Joey you alright"she said smiling.

"I'm good thanks what about you" i questioned genuinely interested.

"I'm grate thanks" she said smiling.

"Are you actually going to start teaching us something or is Lauren supposed to be the only one your teaching " A blonde haired boy from the back of the room shouted. I think his name is Peter something.

"Yep I'm just about to start now i was just waiting for everyone to come in and sit down ready" i said feeling quite embarrassed that i had got so caught up in talking to Lauren that i hadn't realized everyone was already sat down waiting for me.

"Do you need any help with your work Lauren" i asked about half way through the lesson as i walked round seeing if anyone needed any help.

"No I'm good thanks i have already finished "She stated smiling.

"Really already i only gave the sheets out about 10 minutes ago" i said shocked.

"Yer well I'm a fast writer and i remember some of it from when we did Romeo and Juliette at school" she said.

"Really let me have a look then and i will see how well you have done " i said grabbing the piece of paper and taking it to my desk to mark it.

A couple of seconds later i heard a phone beep and i looked up to see Lauren looking at her phone and jealousy shot through me at what i saw and surprisingly to me i started getting quite angry at the thought she could be talking to a boy or even worse her boyfriend.

"Phone " i snapped her looking up at me shocked as i held my hand out waiting for her to put her phone in it.

"Sorry what" she asked confused.

"Give me your phone i don't like people using there phones in my lessons so hand it over and you can have it back at the end of the day"i snapped while looking at her a face and i saw a flash of hurt wash over her face before tears were swimming in her then she grabbed her stuff before slamming the phone in my hand and running from the room. Me instantly feeling bad about the way i spoke to her and for making her cry that is the last thing i wanted its just when i saw her on the phone jealousy took over and i didn't really know what i was doing.

"You know you can't actually do that Joey this isn't school here we are treated like adults not children and we are allowed to be on our phones all day if we want to" the same boy from earlier said.

"Can you please just mind your own business and get on with your work"i said putting the phone in the draw of my desk and getting back to marking Lauren's paper.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I have no idea what just happened or why Joey snapped at me like he was going grate and we were getting on really well just like we did yesterday and then somewhere between him going to mark my work sheet and me getting a text he got really mad at me and i have no idea why. I mean maybe he was telling the truth when he said he doesn't like people on their phones when he is teaching by i do have a very good excuse my mum has had her cervical cancer screening today and i wanted to make sure everything is okay even though she got the all clear 3 years ago now and all the scans so far have been clear i think there will always be that fear that it might come back. Anyway back to just a few minutes ago what's really ironic is normally my phone would be off or on silent but today is really important. What really confuses me though is the way i reacted when he snapped at me all i felt like doing was bursting into tears that's why after grabbing my stuff and getting my phone i needed to get out of there.

About an hour later...

It now being the end of collage means I'm just about to head back to English to get my phone.

As i got inside the room i saw Joey sat there at his desk seemingly deep in thought.

"Phone " i demanded mirroring him.

"Look Lauren about earlier I'm..." he said me cutting him off .

"Phone" i said again him sighing before giving me the phone.

"I'm sorry Lauren for the way i was with you before and for taking your phone away i had no right" Joey said as i headed towards the door.

"Your right you didn't " i snapped before leaving the room hearing him grown in frustration as i did.

I know he probably is sorry but there is no way I'm going to let him get away with treating me like that i have never let anyone treat me like that before so I'm not going to start now.

About an hour later i was snuggled up in my pj's and watching a film when the doorbell rang.

"It for you Lauren " mum shouted a couple of minutes later just as Peter walked into the living room.

"I can see that mum " i said sarcastically.

"Hey Lauren"he said smiling before sitting down next to me.

"Hey. So what's up" i questioned as i paused the film i was watching.

"I was wondering what your up to tonight" he questioned smiling.

"Nothing much i don't think why" i said.

"I was going to ask if you want to maybe go out for dinner"he said.

"What like on a date "i asked.

"Well.. Yer" he said shyly.

"Okay then I'll just go and get ready" i said jumping up seeing Peter looking completely shocked that i had said yes. To be honest i shocked myself. I have no idea why i said yes i guess if nothing else it might help me take my mind off what happened with Joey today.

Later that night...

Well that didn't work don't get me wrong me and Peter had fun we always do but i think that might have more to do with the fact that we are really good friends but i do think i would have had a better time if i had been able to stop thinking about Joey and wondering what it would be like if i was on a date with him and not Peter. I have no idea why especially when i know nothing can ever happen cause he is my teacher and its against the rules that and he probably has a girlfriend who he is totally in love with...

"Night then Lauren" Peter said as he walked me up the steps to my house.

"Night Peter" i said seeing his head moving closer to mine before he kissed me softly.

"I hope you want to do this again cause i have really enjoyed tonight" he said.

_**thoughts?**_

_**please review **_

_**tank you xx**_

"I would like that " i said smiling . Him smiling back before walking down the steps and heading back towards his house...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearly 2 weeks later...

Lauren's p.o.v

Me and Peter have been out on a few dates since we had dinner and things have been going quite well between us. I still can't shake the fact i wish he was is Joey though i thought it would get better in time but it hasn't it just seems to be getting for the way things are between me and Joey lets just say i don't talk to him anymore no matter how much he tries to start up a conversation I just start talking to someone else or ignore him completely not that he gets the message he still tries every time i see him.

"Lauren i need to have a quick word" Joey said as todays lesson ended. I decided to just ignore him and leave the room only for him to to slid his hand into mine and pulling to a stop gently everyone already having left by then.

"What" i snapped finally turning round to face him for what must have been the first time since the phone thing.

"Look i know your still mad at me but i just want to make things right i hate you not talking to me" he said as he started moving closer to me before tucking some hair behind my ear. Me not being able to stop myself from leaning into his hand as he did.

"Its not like we really talked before you had only been here a day" i said moving away from him.

"I know but i still miss it. Please just forgive me i promise i will never do anything like that again" he said.

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes and for some reason we started moving closer to each other . He is going to kiss me i can see his mouth moving closer to mine. then there was a knock at the door and we sprang apart. Me and Joey looked at each other briefly confused looks on both our faces until Milly my art teacher came in.

"Sorry i don't mean to interrupt its just you were supposed to be in my office a while ago now Lauren remember to talk about you submitting applications and some of your art work to university's for next year"Milly said smiling.

"Yer sorry I'm coming now. We were just talking about my English course work " I lied before leaving he room with Milly . Looking back at Joey one last time i saw a look on his face that says later.

I know i have to fight this for lack of a better thing to call it attraction between us cause there is no way anything can happen between us he could lose his job if something was to happen and that's the last thing i want cause he really is an amazing teacher.

And i have a boyfriend now I'm just going to have to try and forget about Joey maybe i will make it so he sees me with Peter and knows just in case maybe he thinks something could happen between us that it can't that and i know it sounds wrong but the thought of being able to make his jealous makes me happy really happy in fact.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

The past couple of weeks have been unbearable i know i really messed up with Lauren and then she wouldn't talk to me no matter how much i tried to get her to she would just either start talking to someone else manly that Peter which is really starting to get to me cause i think they might be together and she could do so much better than someone like she would ignore me completely. So today i decided that i had had enough and that i was going to definitely make things better today no matter what it took so she would talk to me again .So i waited after trying to talk to her this morning and getting ignored again until the end of todays lesson and i told her that i needed to have a quick word with her but she ignored me again and tried to leave the room so i grabbed her hand gently to stop her only for her to turn round and snap at me which i know i probably deserved and then i told her that i just wanted to make things right and i don't know why but as i said this i moved closer to her and tucked some hair behind her ear and then we talked for a while longer and before i really knew what i was doing i was moving even closer to her cause i just felt this overwhelming urge to kiss her and in the end i just couldn't help myself and we ended up that close to each other that we were within touching distance. And then there was a knock at the door that made us spring apart. Milly came in moments later and then Lauren was gone and now i think I'm going to have trouble hiding from Lauren how i feel about her not that i really know how i feel about her. But I'm just going to have to try my hardest cause if something was to happen between us it would probably end up ruining both of our lives. Besides I'm moving this week i should be focusing on that and forget about Lauren no matter how much i want to kiss her and do other stuff...

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day ...

I'm on my way to English now with Peter and I'm really nervous about going cause of what nearly happened between me and Joey yesterday and i know things are probably going to be pretty awkward and maybe tense between us. I'm also really tried today cause i have been up most of the night just thinking about stuff mostly what could have happened between me and Joey yesterday if Milly hadn't interrupted.

"Are you okay Loz you have been acting odd all day and most of yesterday too" Peter questioned pulling us to a stop just before we got to English.

"Yer course. I'm looking forward to going out to the club tonight I'm a bit scared we might get caught using those fake id's Lucy got us and if we do we are all going to end up grounded" i said smiling .

"Come on babe what are the chances of there being someone there who actually knows us Its pretty slim don't you think so there's no point worrying about it " he said.

"I guess you right besides Lucy is very good at getting us out of awkward situations so I'm pretty sure even if we do get caught she will be able to talk us out of it" i said.

"Yer she will be able too but the only reason she is so good at getting us out of those situations is cause she is normally the one who gets us in them in the first place" he said.

"That's very true " i said chuckling softly as we walked into English Peter deciding to sit next to me for the first time in quite a while Joey looking at him strangely as he did.

"So what are you wearing tonight Lauren" Lucy questioned from the desk behind mine.

"That dress i bought last week " i said smiling.

"Ooh i love that dress I'm wearing the one i bought last week too" she said.

"Are you even listening to this lesson or are dresses that you are wearing to a party tonight more important"Joey questioned looking quite annoyed.

"Sorry Joey we are just really excited " Lucy said. Joey just nodded before carrying on with what he was saying.

I turned around and looked at him as he was talking and he smiled when he looked in my direction and i couldn't help but smile back.

"Is it alright if i pick you up about 7 babe cause my dad has told me and Luce we have to look after Cindy and Bobby until him or Denise get back and it will probably be around that time " Peter said after a while on silence.

"Sure i promised i would look after Oscar for a bit today anyway " i said smiling.

"Your the best babe" he said leaning forward and kissing me softly only for Joey to pull him away from me.

"What do you think your doing get off me "Peter shouted turning to face Joey me sighing as he did. The last thing i need is a fight breaking out between them.

"I want you out of my class all you have been doing is disturbing it all lesson" Joey said.

"What are you talking about no he hasn't " i said confused.

"Yes he has he has been none stop talking and then he decides to start making out with you in front of everyone its hardly respectful towards you is it" Joey stated looking quite angry.

"You know what I'm getting really sick of you rubbish your a right weirdo did you know that and I'm not sticking round here to listen to you anymore"Peter said before storming off.

"Peter wait " i shouted grabbing my bag."What is your problem" i questioned looking at Joey and seeing he felt quite bad about what just happened.

"He fancies you ain't it obvious by the way he acts around you and the way he looks at you " Sam shouted.

"Oh shut up and stay out of it Sam its none of your business" i said before heading out the room to go and find Peter.

"Lauren wait" i heard Joey shouted but i just carried on going.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I have really messed up this time its just when i saw that peter was about to kiss Lauren i just snapped and knew i had to get him away from her and then i knew i looked stupid for what i did so i tried to cover it up by saying he was disrupting the lesson but that didn't work cause everyone already knew he wasn't and all it has actually done is make Lauren think I'm crazy i could see it in her eyes before she left. And what makes things worse after finally getting her to talk to me again this is probably going to get her to aviod me altogether. I'm such and idiot! Sighing heavily after watching Lauren run down the corridor looking for him i decided to go back in.

"You know if you want her acting like a complete psycho right in front of her isn't going to help you"Sam said as i walked back into the room.

"Oh will you just shut up Sam ,Lauren is with my brother and she would never cheat on him cause their happy so stop commenting on things that are none of your business" Lucy snapped me rolling my eyes what they both said before going and siting down at my desk.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Abi shut the door to number 5 just as we got home. I'm so thankful that collage is over with today and I'm so glad we are going out tonight so if anything i can get drunk and forget about the day i have just had.

"What's wrong with you" Abi questioned as we walked into the living room.

"Trust me you really don't want to know" i said. Remembering the argument me and Peter had when i found him cause he wanted both of us to stop going to Joey's lessons but i refused to and told him just cause him and Joey had a little argument doesn't mean I'm going to fail English by not going to his lessons anymore so he isn't best pleased with me at the moment but at least he hasn't canceled tonight cause I'm really looking forward to it.

A couple of hours later ...

"Right girls my friend from school Derek and his family have just moved into number 23 so can you go and ask them if they want to come for a drink before you both go out tonight so you can get to know them a little bit " Dad said.

"Dad you know i don't really like new people can't you just go and I'll pretend I'm not with you when we go to the Vic" i moaned.

"No cause we have to go and drop Oscar off at your Nan's so can you please just do as your told" Dad said sighing.

"Fine i will if i can have a proper drink when we go to the Vic" i said.

"okay fine but you are only having one" he said.

"Yay thank you daddy " i squealed before heading out the door with Abi and over to number 23

We knocked on the door about 5 minutes later..

A girl about my age maybe a little younger answered the door moments later.

"Can i help you " she questioned smiling.

"Hi I'm Abi and this is Lauren we are Max's daughters your dads friend" Abi said smiling.

"Oh right Hiya do you want to see my dad" she said.

"No that's okay our dad just wanted us to invite you and your family to the Vic for a drink in a bit" Abi said.

"Cool I'll tell him and knowing my dad we will be there" she said.

"Who is it Alice" i heard a deep but also very familiar voice say but surely it couldn't be him.

I thought i was mistaken until Joey came into the hall moments later.

"Lauren what are you doing here" he questioned shocked but smiling at the same time.

"I could ask you the same thing" i said sighing. There is no way him living round here is going to end well for anyone involved.

**_Thank you for your review Mandy i hope you like this next chapter :)_**

**_Please review _**

**_thank you xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

"Well i live here we moved in today in fact"Joey said smiling.

"Oh..." i said not really knowing what else to say.

"Sorry am i missing something do you 2 know each other" Abi questioned. Me rolling my eyes at her nosiness.

"I'm Lauren's English teacher" Joey said.

"Wait a sec that means your the Lauren who just happens to be the brightest in his class. He was telling me about you the other day" Alice said making me blush.

"Alright Alice can you stop embarrassing me now please" Joey said and it looked like he was blushing too but i was too far away to be able to see properly."So how come you guys are here anyway"he questioned.

"Their here cause their dad sent them here to invite us all for a drink. Apparently our dad and their dad were best friends at school well that's what dad said about a guy called Max earlier and their dads called Max so..."Alice said.

"Okay Alice i get it. Tell your dad we will be there" Joey said smiling.

"Okay we will see you in a bit then" Abi said.

"Okay bye Lauren" he said.

"Whatever" i said walking off Abi following quickly behind me.

"What was all that about " she questioned grabbing my arm and turning me round to face her.

"All what " i questioned.

"The rudeness. You didn't bother saying anything until that guy came out and then you spoke to him for like 2 minutes and then you were quite until we were about to leave when you decided to be rude to him " she said not looking to impressed.

"Look Abs its none of your business and just so you know his name is Joey" i snapped as we walked into the living room of number 5.

"Okay then" she said looking at me like I'm crazy before going upstairs to get ready.

About and hour later we walked into the Vic to see Joey sat with who must be his Mum and Dad and of course Alice. Dad walking straight over to them . I just walked straight over to the bar trying to act like i hadn't seen them cause I'm not sure i can stand hearing stories about when my dad was younger and what they got up to that they shouldn't have until i go out later.

"Do you want a drink Lauren "Joey questioned while ordering drinks for everyone else.

"Vodka and coke please" i said.

"And a coke please"Joey asked for.

"I think you might be forgetting the Vodka part" i stated.

"No I'm not getting you alcohol Lauren your not old enough to drink " he said.

"Spoil ya" i said grabbing my drink before going over to the other end of the bar.

"So how come you not joining us "Joey questioned about 10 minutes later as he sat down on the stool next to mine.

"Cause i don't want to spend time with a bunch of old people" i said.

"I'm quite offended at that comment I'm only 22" He said. Me not being able to stop myself from laughing at him as he said this.

"Yer your still old " i said making him laugh now too.

"You know your a funny girl Lauren" he said bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Thanks i guess" i said smiling.

"Look Lauren about earlier at collage I'm sorry for the way i was i really don't know why i acted like that" he said looking genuinely sorry.

"Its okay don't worry about it. Peter's pretty annoyed with you though" i said.

"Would it be really bad if i said i couldn't care less" he questioned.

"Probably but I'm not bothered.I don't want to get involved" i said honestly.

"Fair enough! Do you want another drink " he said as i looked at my watch.

"No. Sorry i have to go i promised i would meet Peter at 7 and its already 10 to so i see you later"I said standing up and slipping my coat on .

"Wait up do you want me to walk you its getting dark"he said.

How sweet is he,he doesn't want me going out in the dark by myself.

"No your alright its only across the road besides i have a feeling Peter's not going to be happy if he sees you outside his house" i said smiling him smiling back at me.

"If you sure i really don't mind"he inquired.

"Thank you your really sweet but I'm fine. I'll see you later yer" i said before heading out the pub and over to Peter's house.

"Hey babe i thought i was meeting you at your house " Peter questioned as he opened the door.

"Yer you were but we were at the pub so i though i would come over instead" i said smiling as he moved out the way and let me in.

"Hey Lo. Good your ready i know what you can be like you take forever to get ready most of the time. And we end up having to wait for you "Lucy said as she walked down the stairs.

"Very funny Luce . Lets just get going before its too packed for us to get in" Peter said.

"Yes come on i want to get drunk"i said linking arms with both of them as we walked down the market.

After getting into the club how we did with Lucy acting the way she was i have no idea we were stood at the bar waiting to be served.

"What can i get you "i quite good looking barman asked hes not as good looking as Joey though. I have no idea why i keep comparing every guy i meet to Joey but...

"2 Vodka and cokes and a bottle of beer please"Peter said smiling as the barman got the drink and he payed for them.

About 2 hours later...

"I'm going to go and get another round"Peter said going up to the bar only to come back a couple of minutes later with no drinks.

"What's up" i asked confused.

"My dad has just phoned and said something about having to pop out so we have to head back now" he said looking at Lucy.

"Oh i guess I'll see you later then" i said.

"I can walk you home if you want me to or are you going to be staying here for a bit"he questioned.

"I'll stay for a bit I'm having a good time. I'll see you tomorrow yer" i said standing up and kissing him softly then going to the bar to get another drink. But when i got there the bartender had his back to me.

"Can i have the same again please" i slurried slightly. And then he turned around and i got a really big shock cause it was Joey and lets just say he didn't look to pleased.

"Lauren how did you get in here" he questioned.

"why do you care. Can you please just get me a drink seen as you seem to be following me around " i said.

"Sure 1 orange juice coming right up and I'm not following you around i work here when I'm not at working at the collage for a bit of extra cash" he said.

"I hate you" i mumbled as he passed me my drink.

"I hate me sometimes too" he said.

"Urge whatever I'm going to go for a dance"i said walking onto the dance floor.

I spent ages dancing and every time i looked back towards the bar i would see Joey looking at me.

"Hey my names Stuart" A guy said as he came over and started dancing dangerously close to me.

"Okay that's good for you I'm going to go now" i said starting to move away only for him to grab me by the arm.

"No. You don't want to go and dance with me" he said pulling me closer to him me freezing with fear as he did.

"Let go of me please" i said trying to sound strong but it only coming out in a whisper.

"Just dance with me for one song and then we will get a drink so we can get to know each other better yer" He whispered making me feel sick at the thought.

"I don't want to please just let me go. My parents are going to be wondering were i am i have collage in the morning" i said trying to push him away only for him to start pulling me closer to him again when i felt a big pair of strong arms pulling me away from him. Me sighing with relief when i realized who it was.

"Are yo okay " Joey questioned pulling me into him me feeling so thankful when he did. I didn't answer him i just turned round and snuggled into his chest.

"I think you should leave" Joey snarled at Stuart.

"why we are having fun aren't we love" he said trying to pull me away from Joey.

"Get your hands off her now" Joey said moving us back a bit.

"Why is she your girlfriend" he said looking quite annoyed.

"Yes she is " Joey said shocking me so much that i pulled out of his arms so i could look at him.

"Shes your girlfriend" he said not looking at all convinced.

"Yes she is why what does it have to do with you" Joey said.

"Plenty when you are ruining the good time we were having and i don't believe for a second that she is your girlfriend there is no way someone like you would end up with someone as beautiful as her" he said.

"Why wouldn't he , he is better looking then you and at least he doesn't scare girls half to death when he likes them. We are together not that its any of your business" i said looking at him finally after avoiding looking in his direction due to the fact that I'm still quite scared of him but the fact that Joey is here and now i have had a chance to calm down a bit it makes me feel like i can say something without anything happening.

"If your really together and not lying like i think you are you wont mind proving it then will you " he asked.

"And how am i going to do that" i questioned.

"Kiss him" he stated.

"What" i gasped shocked.

"Fine" Joey said and before i had time to comprehend what he had said he had pulled me closer and crashed our lips together and wow this is the best i have ever had hands down there is definitely no competition. After a couple of minutes i went to pull away but Joey pulled me closer causing me to moan as he did.I can feel a very strong spark between us as we kiss and i know he must feel it too cause why else would he have stopped me from pulling away from him.

"Joey we can stop now I'm fairly sure hes gone now" i said when i finally managed to drag my lips from his.

"Probably" he said before pulling me closer and kissing me again.

"What are we doing Joey "i said as we pulled apart again." We should stop" i said.

"But do you really want to " he questioned. When all of sudden i remembered Peter and instantly felt guilty.

"I need to go " i said as i walked back to the bar to get my stuff.

"Don't go please Lauren stay and we can have a drink and talk"He said. Me knowing straight away what he wanted to talk about and i just can't not yet. I need to clear my head.

"No i really need to get out of here besides my parent's will be wondering were i am its nearly 1 and i told them i would be back at midnight the latest" i said.

"Well at least let me walk you home so i can make sure you get there okay" he said sounding like he was almost pleading.

"No! Look i really just want to be on my own so can you please just leave me alone " i said before running from the club and ignoring him calling me as i did.

I went straight to bed when i got in wanting to forget this day ever happened for way more then one reason.

_**Thank you for both your reviews on this chapter Mandy I'm sorry about not being able to get back to you but i didn't have any way of being able too:)**_

_**please review **_

_**I hope you like this chapter **_

_**Thank you xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

Over the next few day i didn't really leave the house in case i bumped into Joey now that he is living round here of course make it almost definite that we will bump into each other.

"Lauren are you ready to go. We have to leave now or you are going to be late for collage"mum said knocking on my door . Me sighing before opening it.

"I really don't feel like going in today mum I'm not feeling to good would you mind phoning in for me" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course i will sweetheart ,are you sure that's all it is cause you just haven't seemed yourself for the last few days"Mum asked looking quite concerned.

"Yer I'm fine" i said knowing that i probably wont be able to use the excuse of not feeling well to avoid Joey for much longer cause my mum is already suspicious that something else is wrong .The only reason i have been able to avoid Joey so far is cause the day after our kiss i went home before English telling Peter i didn't feel very well and then i just spent most of the weekend in bed as well of course as taking care of my responsibility.

"Okay well maybe you should just stay in and rest today"Mum said feeling my forehead before kissing me on the cheek.

"Yer but what about..."i said mum cutting me off mid sentence.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Ian we will sort something out you just rest your not going to be able to do anything if your not well" mum said.

"Okay thanks mum I'll see you later " i said as i followed her downstairs with my duvet in my arms.

I spent most of the morning watching daytime TV and sleeping until the door slamming shut at about half 1 woke me up then i heard my dad and Derek's voices as they came into the room.

"Hey babe how are you feeling now. Your mum said that you didn't feel so good earlier" Dad questioned.

"Yer a bit i guess i feel more tired then anything at the moment"i said smiling weakly.

Its not actually a total lie i haven't been getting much sleep lately and every time i actually manage too i would dream of what happened between me and Joey last week but then i wouldn't just dream that we would do it once we would end up doing it several times in fact and maybe other stuff too.

"Maybe you should try and get some more sleep yer and i was going to ask you if you would be okay with it if we had a dinner here tonight just our family and Derek's it won't be anything to big so what do you think" he asked. me knowing instantly why he was asking but fear rushing through me at the thought of having to see Joey and not knowing if he was to try something that i would actually be able to resist him as well.

"I guess that would be okay would i be alright to invite Peter to now that we are back together" i questioned hopeful.

"Of course its okay for you to invite him hes a good kid "Dad said.

"Lauren are you sure your alright Joey is really worried about you he said you didn't go to his class on Friday and he says you never miss them are you sure there's not something else wrong " Derek asked looking quite worried.

"I'm fine honestly . Friday i felt really tried cause i haven't been sleeping well lately and today i just don't fell well maybe I'm coming down with something I'm sure i will be back at collage in the next couple of days " i said smiling but also feeling really guilty for making someone i barely know worry about me.

"Okay well i let Joey know your alright when i see him in a bit then"He said smiling.

"Okay..." i said not really knowing what else to say.

"Right well we better get back to work Del and you need to try and get yourself feeling better for tonight babe" Dad said kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay come on then Maxie . I hope you feel better soon sweetheart "Derek said.

"Thank you... I'll see you tonight" i said.

"Bye Lauren" they both said.

"Bye dad bye Derek" i said cuddling back up to my duvet on the sofa as they went back to work.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I sighed with relief as another day of teaching ended. Don't get me wrong i love my job i just seem to keep making mistakes, but i think that could just be cause Lauren is constantly on my mind all i ever seem to think about now is her. Especially since that kiss we shared at the club last Thursday and now she seems to be avoiding me completely. Peter who by the way i was really shocked to see back in my class said on Friday that Lauren wasn't well so she had gone i have to admit i didn't believe for 1 minute its just too much of a coincidence that she was okay all day and just so happened to suddenly get sick just before my lesson and it was the day after we shared the most amazing kiss i have ever had i have never felt like that when i have kissed anyone before and i really don't know how much more of her ignoring and avoiding me i can take before i have to find a way of making her listen so i can tell her how i feel about her and i know now how i feel i think i have always known but it hit me with a force when we kissed.

"Joe is that you son"Dad shouted as i came through the door of number 23.

"Yer sorry I'm home a bit later then normal! Today has been horrible and then i had to stay behind longer to do marking before i could even think about coming home" i said walking into the kitchen to see both my parents sat at the table having a coffee.

"Well how do you feel about going around to Max's later for dinner. It might help you unwind a bit"Mum asked smiling.

"Sure that could be fun i guess. Is Lauren going to be there cause i was going to try and find out whats going on with her you know cause of Friday and then she didn't turn up again today" i said.

"Yer shes going to be there she does live there remember besides shes okay she just feels like she might be coming down with something and has for the past couple of days so that's why she wasn't in today so you don't need to worry " Dad said.

"How do you know that " i questioned confused.

"She was at Max's when i went over there with him at lunchtime and i spoke to her for a bit and that's what she said."he said.

"Okay well I'm going to go for a shower before we go " i said before heading upstairs.

I'm sure now more then ever that Lauren is lying cause if she was really coming down with a cold i would have it to seen as we kissed the other day.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

Today has gone way to quickly for my liking at first i was asleep on the sofa and then the next thing i knew mum started rushing us all to be ready for this stupid dinner which i have to admit now I'm beginning to regret agreeing to cause Joey is definitely going to be here i know that and i know he is probably going to try and get me to talk to him about what happened.

"Is that what you wearing Lauren"Mum asked looking at my clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing "I said looking down at my jogging bottom and white top.

"Nothing darling its just thought you might like to wear a pretty dress like Abs and maybe put some make-up on" she said.

"I can't really be bothered mum "I said flopping down on the sofa just before the doorbell rang and mum went to answer it cheerily

A couple of minutes later Monica (Joeys mum),Derek, Alice and of course Joey came into the room and i decided to lay out on the sofa so Joey wouldn't be able to sit next to me.

"Right Lauren can you go and get drinks sorted for everyone while i set the table please"mum said. Grate what are the chances that he is going to follow me.

"Fine" i said sighing before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey your mum asked me to come and see if you needed any help. So do you need any help" Joey questioned moments later from behind me.

"Well no i don't so you can go now can't you " i said turning to face him.

He sighed before going to leave but then clearly decided not to cause he turned round to face me again.

"Look Lauren about what happened at the club" He started but stopped when i put my hand up to him.

"That is the last thing I'm going to talk about so why don't you just go and help my mum I'm sure she will find you something to do" i snapped.

"Please don't be like that" he said starting to move closer to me.

"Look it meant nothing it was just some kiss to get a guy off my back so there is really nothing to talk about is there" i stated.

"I'm not stupid you know i know you have been avoiding coming to collage cause of what happened it was fairly obvious to me when you didn't turn up to my class but was in for all you other classes on Friday and then today you didn't even bother turning up. Maybe we should talk about it cause otherwise its going to start messing with your grades and that's the last thing i want for you" he suggested.

"Oh don't flatter yourself I wouldn't stop coming to collage just cause of you. Some of us have bigger things to worry about besides i have a boyfriend so get over yourself and stay away from me " i said heading towards the door with some of the drinks.

"What bigger things please tell me Lauren i want to help you cause i think you know as well as i do that kiss wasn't meaningless you felt the same way i did otherwise you wouldn't have carried on kissing me after that guy left. What are you running away from ay" he questioned moving closer to me.

"Nothing" i breathed as his tucked some hair behind my ear."But unlike most people my life is far from simple there are certain things i keep secrete from everyone" i said moving away from him and leaving the room knowing that i have probably caught him offguard with that comment.

"What did you mean by what you said before babe" Joey questioned sitting down next to me a while later as we sat down waiting for Peter still hasn't turned up after saying he could be here at 5 and I'm starting to get very annoyed cause its already almost half 6 and this isn't the first time its happened either .

"Mum have you heard from peter did he say what time..." i was cut off by the doorbell ringing and her going to answer it.

"Peter darling your hear you know Laurens not best pleased your late. Oh and don't worry about that just leave it there for now" mum said and then i heard Peter mumble something before i heard them starting to come towards the living room.

" .mum" we all heard and everyone turned towards the door.

I walked straight up to Peter taking our well its complicated but i guess now shes our daughter out of his arms and giving her a cuddle.

"Hey there my baby have you been a good girl" i said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yer dad said shes been an angel and has eaten lots of chocolate from the restaurant "Peter said smiling.

"Oh dear sounds like shes going to be a hyper girl tonight then. Oh and your late again how many times do i have to tell her you need to get her here on time so i can spend some time with her before she goes to bed" i said sighing .

"I know I'm sorry she just got most of her dinner down her and then i had to give her a bath cause somehow she managed to get it in her hair and obviously change her clothes" he said.

"Oh right... Well next time can you at least text or call me and let me know" i said.

"Yer sorry I'll make sure i do next time" he said.

"Mum. Mum . Mum "She said clapping her hands.

"Yer that's right bubsie I'm your mummy" i said kissing her on the head.

"Wait a second you have a baby " Alice questioned smiling as she walked over to us.

"Erm yer i do this is my daughter Emily " i said smiling.

"Emiy Wachel Baning " Emily squealed.I have to admit we have been working on teacher her , her name ever since her first word 2 months ago.

"That's right my baby your name is Emily Rachel Branning" i said feeling very proud that in the short space of only 2 months has nearly learned her name.

"Shes beautiful Lauren and she looks exactly like you " Alice said smiling.

"How old is she" Monica questioned.

"10 Months" i said.

"You have a baby" Joey piped up clearly in shock.

"We have a baby" Peter said from next to me and i could see sadness Joeys eyes as he said this.

"Oh... Congratulations i guess " Joey said making me feel really guilty. Maybe 1 day i will feel that i can trust him enough to tell him the truth about what happened when and before Emily Rachel Branning came into this world.

"How come your here anyway are you part of Max's friends family"Peter questioned looking at Joey.

"Yes I'm his son and we have just moved into number 23 so it looks like we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other "Joey said smirking slightly when he looked at me for some reason.

"Do i need to plate some food up for bubby or has she already had something " Mum said as she came back into the room.

"Yer shes eaten already shes had 1 of those baby jars Lo packed for her this morning"Peter said.

"Okay then, Well dinners going to be ready in a minute " she said smiling before leaving the room again.

"Right well i think its time for you to have a nap so mummy can have her dinner and you look really tired too" i said to Emily while grabbing her bottle."Please don't cause any trouble while I'm gone" i said looking at Peter."Say night night to daddy" i said passing Emily to him.

"Night night bubsie i love you " Peter said Emily just waving at him in response. Before i took her back and headed upstairs.

"So you never mentioned you have a baby " Joey said from the doorway as i put Emily in her cot.

"That's cause people at collage and well everywhere judge and shes is none of theirs or your business and as i said said we all have secretes and i happen to love mine more then anything in the world." i said.

"I wouldn't ever have judged you Lauren i hope you know that. Having a baby is nothing that deserves being judged for and Alice is right she looks just like you shes beautiful Lauren and i think its probably a good thing that she doesn't look anything like her daddy though" Joey joked and as he said this i just couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you just call me beautiful " i inquired.

"Erm...Maybe" he said looking quite embarrassed.

"Aww your sweet a liar but very sweet" i said.

"Its not a lie you are beautiful probably the most beautiful girl i have seen" he said. Me staring at him shocked.

"Your mean by the way. how would it be a bad thing if she looked like her dad" i questioned wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Well have you seen him i have no idea why your with him babe you could do so much better" he said.

"Cause hes her dad she deserves to have her parents together and I'm glad he didn't hear you say any of that cause after him finding out your living at number 23 now and you being here tonight I'm already surprised you haven't had a fight" i stated.

"No there wouldn't have been one even if he wanted one cause i won't fight children i would lose my job if i did and i love my job" he said.

"Good to know.. Now come on we better go down before dinner gets cold and or we wake her" i said smiling.

"I meant what i said before i do feel something for you Lauren and its really strong " he said as he started moving closer to me.

"No Joey we are not doing this again. As i said i want Emily to have us both together and We wont be able to do that if you are going to keep trying to mess with it" i sighed before walking off.

A couple of hours later...

All in all dinner went alright apart from the fact that Joey and Peter kept digging at each other and Joey kept giving me wired flirtatious looks every time we just so happened to look at each other. For some reason i have a feeling he hasn't listen to a word i have said about me, Peter and Emily being a Family. I think its going to be very annoying having to explain this to him all the time...

_**A/n sorry for anyone who has already read this chapter and has seen the message right in the middle of the chapter i have no idea why that happened so i am redoing it now...**_

_**I just wanted to to let you all know that Peter and Lauren's baby in this is named after mine and Eastend gal's lil girls so we hope you like the names as the actually children are amazing :)**_

_**Anyways thank you Naz x for both your reviews on the last chapter sorry i couldn't let you know sooner about the story but we will be carrying it on xx**_

_**And thank you Mandy and the guest reviewer for your reviews and thank you to everyone for all your support on our story so far we really appreciate it **_

_**We love you all**_

_**please review **_

_**thank you xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren's p.o.v

I spent the rest of the week off collage spending time with Emily although it has been rubbish weather so we have spent most of our time watching TV and we played with her toys i know it doesn't sound like much but its a perfect day for me when i get to spend time with my only downside is that Peter hasn't been over to see her and he used to come over and see her everyday so i find it quite disappointing that he hardly sees her anymore. Especially since when this whole thing started he was determined to be there for I'm beginning to think he was only like that because he thought it was what i today he has promised to meet us at the park seen as its a sunny day. So here i am getting Emily dressed into her Minnie mouse dress which is my favorite outfit of hers.

"Were are you going all dressed up bubaboo " Mum said taking Emily of me when i walked into the kitchen so i could pack her changing bag.

"Say we are going to the park to meet daddy " i said in a baby voice i which Emily just laughed at me.

"Oh spending the day as a family are we . I hope you have fun when you see daddy boo"Mum said.

"Yer of course we will we normally do . When he shows up that is anyway come on baby or we will be late and daddy will be waiting for us" i said as i put her in her buggy before leaving the house and heading towards the park.

Its turns out i didn't need to worry though cause when i got there he wasn't there anyway but i kind of hoped he would be cause we are already 20 minutes late to meet him.

Sighing heavily about half and hour later i decided to get a rather grumpy Emily out of her buggy and put her in the swing for a bit cause i know she loves i decided to wait another Half an hour for Peter just in case he is running late cause his dad needed him to work on the stool for a bit and as i waited i thought back to the day Emily was born.

X Flashback X

"How are you feeling " i questioned as i walked into the hospital room very scared about what the doctors have just told us.

"Like i have been hit with a truck " he said.

"Have you spoken to the doctor yet" i questioned nervously.

"Yer they have told me everything. Have they caught who did this yet " he said.

"Not yet although they are going to want to interview you as soon as possible i think" i said.

"You mean before its too late and they never Tia and the baby" he said Looking round the room for a heavily pregnant Tia.

I closed my eyes for a minute as i tried to prepare myself to tell him what happened.

"Its really bad isn't Lo. Come on you have to tell me i can't go not knowing " he said.

"please don't talk like that " i said squeezing his hand"I'm sorry but Tia died of a bleed on the brain that they didn't find until it was too late but they managed to get the baby out in time"i said smiling sympathetically at him.

"Is it a boy or a girl" he said as tears fell down his face.

"A girl and shes perfect which is a surprise cause she looks a bit like you "I joked trying to lighten the mood and it worked cause he chuckled slightly.

"I have a daughter wow. I have never felt so happy before although I'm sure i will if you promise me you will do something for me" he said.

"Sure you know i will do anything for you" i said.

"I need you to bring her up as if she was your own . Give her a proper family a dad, Maybe even some brothers and sisters at some point " He said shocking me completely that was the last thing i expected him to ask me to do.

"I can't I'm only 16 i don't know anything about babies besides i can't see me getting custody of her I'm too young "i said.

"You will cause me and Tia both have it in our wills that we had done as soon as we found out she was pregnant. That if anything ever happened to us we would want any children we have to be brought up by you. Please Lo i wouldn't ask you if i didn't know for a fact that you would make an amazing mum" he pleaded.

I thought for a long time before nodding knowing there is no way i couldn't give him his dying wish.

"I need to hear you say it . I need you to tell me you will do it " He said.

"Yes ill bring her up as my own of course i will i would be honored to . I just hope you won't end up being wrong about me being a good mum "i said as i walked towards him so i could give him a cuddle.

"Thank you so much Lo i love you" he said.

"I love you too " i said pulling him into a tight hug but pulling away quickly when a machine started beeping. And i smacked my hand on the red help button above the bed when it did.

"Please help him i can't lose him yet i haven't even been able to say goodbye" i sobbed as the doctors and nurses came running into the room.

"Come on you don't need to see this lets get you outside " a nurse said as she came over to me smiling sympathetically.

"No i can't leave him he needs me in here " I said.

"Sorry but we need plenty of room and someone will come and get you when there is any news " she said.

"Fine. But it better be the moment you know something"i said before leaving the room and going and sitting in the waiting room.

After waiting about 10 minutes a doctor came out and looked at me sympathetically and i automatically knew he was gone.

"I'm so sorry Lauren but he just couldn't fight any longer" the doctor said me breaking down in tears as soon as he said that even though i knew it was coming.

"I'm sorry for your loss " he said scratching the back of his head nervously before walking off.

After about another hour i had finally calmed myself down and stopped crying for now anyway. So when everyone else went to say goodbye to him i decided to go and see the baby knowing that if i saw him again i would definitely burst into tears again. So i made my way down to the maternity ward and explained the situation to a nurse that was there and she let me in to see the baby. Who was layed asleep in one of those plastic cots with not a care in the world.

"Hey there baby. You are so lucky do you know that not being old enough to understand anything that has happened today. Cause no child deserves to go through that once let alone twice " i said looking down at her and watching her as she woke up and her little eyes fixed on me before she grabbed my finger." I don't know how I'm going to do it on my own but I'm going to try and give you best life you could ever have" i said.

"You don't have to do it on your own you have your parents and me. I would love to be a dad to her if you would let me"Peter said from behind me making me jump.

"You don't really want that Pete were very young. You want to go out and have fun with your friends not sit at home changing nappies and feeding bottles"i said.

"Lo i love you and i want us to be a family besides every little girl deserves to have a daddy that spoils her rotten" he said " So what do you think do you want us to be a family" he questioned.

"Of course i do! Your the best Peter Beale and i love you too"i said kissing him softly when he came and sat down nest to me on the hospital bed next to her cot.

X End of flashback X

"You really love these swings don't you baby" i questioned as i slid my phone shut after phoning Peter for what must be the 20th time in the past 5 minutes."Well it looks like daddy's not coming again so we better go back home baby and we can see if Sofia the first is on" i said sighing.

"Well don't you look like your having fun there little one" I heard Joey's voice say as i got my purse out to pay for some munchies i bought for when we watch some films after Sofia the first. I looked down to see Joey kneeled in front of the buggy and Emily was kicking her legs and laughing at him.

"And you look like your going to get kicked" i said smirking as he looked up at me.

"Yer well it wouldn't be the first time a baby has kicked me or a girl for that matter" he said making me laugh.

"I can imagine why. Anyway I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk to me so we will leave you to it " i said putting my purse back in my bag.

"Actually i did. We saw you in the park and i couldn't help over hearing that Peter didn't bother to turn up . And i was wondering if you and Emily wanted to come to the beach with me and my cousins Connor and Jasmine" He asked.

"I don't want to get in the way besides we were going to have a movie day now seen as naughty daddy let us down again" i said.

" Please you definitely wont be getting in the way. I think i might go mad if the only people i can talk to all day is a 10 year old and a 6 year old and I'm sure Emily would love it "he said smiling.

I thought for a minute before making a decision.

"You know what why not it beats watching that Sofia the first movie for what must be the millionth time. But we will have to get the tube cause Peter has her car seat " i said.

"That's fine come on lets go back to yours so you can get any stuff that you need while we are then we will leave" he said smiling as we started walking back towards number 5.

"Right you 2 remember what your mum said you have to do as i say. So stay close to us at all times okay" Joey questioned.

"Okay" Connor and Jasmine shouted at the same time.

"Come on then baby shall we play with the sand for a bit "i said as i placed Emily on the blanket we have brought with us.

"You know your grate with her and she is such a cutie" Joey said as he sat down next to us. Me passing a little plastic spade and bucket to Emily but instead of playing with it by picking up the sand she decided to put the spade in her mouth. But she cried when i tried to take it away so i could show her what she is supposed to do with it so I'm leaving it at the moment and i might try to show her again in a bit.

"Thank you your pretty good with them too. Who would have thought that someone who decided to teach collage students cause hes not to keen on children would actually be quite good with them" i said smiling as we watched his cousins throwing sand at each other,

"Its not that I'm not keen on children its just i find they mess about a lot and don't really listen" he said.

"I'm sorry but where have you been ever since you started cause its not in my class if you think collage students don't mess around" i stated laughing as he did.

"Fair point i guess. So if you don't mind me asking how come Peter didn't turn up earlier when you were waiting for him in the park" Joey questioned after a while of silence.

"I don't know he was probably busy that's probably what he will say when he finally does answer my calls anyway" i said sighing.

"Does he not turn up a lot. You know if he does you shouldn't put up with it" he said.

"Yer he does but I'm used to it. Anyway I'm going to take Emily in the water for a bit are you coming"i questioned as i stood up and took my jeans and top off leaving me in just my bikini and i could feel Joeys eyes on me the whole time."What" i said blushing under his gaze.

He carried on staring at me for a few minutes before he cleared his throat as i picked Emily up.

"N. nothing " he stuttered.

"Oww Joey. Connor got sand in my eye"Jasmine shouted as she ran up to us.

" Right okay that's enough now no more throwing sand " Joey said not looking to amused as he checked Jasmine's eye.

"Right come on them Ems lets go " i said walking into the water but not to far out cause of how small Emily is."Look Emily splash" i said tapping the water with my hand and she giggled before copying me and the she clapped her hands while shouting "Ay" which i think means yay.

"Your a clever girl look i can do it too" Joey said from behind us as him,Connor and Jasmine came into the water.

"Aww you must be a clever boy too then " i said in a baby voice making him laugh loudly while shacking his head.

"Very funny. Are you going to kick your legs baby"Joey said looking at Emily who looked puzzled for a minute before she started kicking her legs and i put my hands under her tummy and started gliding her around the water and she was laughing the whole time. I don't think i have ever seen her like something as much as she likes this.

"Right then we better head back to the square then its getting late and its nearly Emily's bedtime" i said as i got dressed about 2 hours later.

"Wait" he said grabbing my hand gently. Me looking at him questioningly as i turned round and faced him.

"Lets go and get some chips. I know a grate takeaway shop not far from here" he said.

"Okay where abouts is it " i said instantly agreeing.

"Its about 5 minutes away " he said taking the buggy and starting to walk ,me frowning at him for a second before following him.

"do you think it would be a better idea if we ate it at one of those tables save us having to go home before we can have something to eat"Joey said nodding his head towards the tables in the corner of the shop.

"Sure that's a grate idea besides I'm starving i don't think i can wait much longer to have something to eat" i said walking over to the table and putting Emily in one of the high chairs when we got over there.

"Here you go bubs " i said as i put chips on the tray of the high chair. Emily instantly putting one in her mouth as i did.

"Is that nice" Joey questioned smiling.

"mmm..."she said as she sucked on the chip.

About 40 minutes later...

"Right well this is me" i said as we arrived outside number 5

"Yep this is you "He agreed looking quite sad.

"Thank you for a lovely day Joey we should do it again some time. That is if you want too" i said looking down and feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I would love that what are you up to tomorrow. I know your probably busy but i was thinking if you had some free time you and Emily could come over and we could do something" he rambled.

"That would be grate Joey and I'm not doing anything tomorrow so why don't we say Ill come over yours about half 11 if that's not too early" i questioned.

"That's fine my dad normally gets us all up about 10 cause he says Sundays are days for families but i will just tell him there is 2 more people joining us and he will be fine with that especially when he finds out who's coming over"he said.

"Are you sure he wont be mad if he will we can arrange it for another day " i said.

"No babe he will be fine with it he lets Alice's friends come over on Sundays sometimes so it won't be a problem " he said.

"Okay well i guess ill see you tomorrow then" i said moving forward and hugging him tightly. And i have to say it feels really good to be in his arms and i really didn't want to let him go but i knew i had to so after a few more minutes i pulled away.

"Bye Lauren" he said after helping me inside with the buggy.

"Bye Joey" i said but he didn't leave after i said that we just stood there staring at each other.

"Oh hiya bubaboo " Mum said as she came into the hallway from the kitchen."Joey darling hello i wasn't expecting to see you today"she said looking at us confused.

"Oh hey Mrs Branning i was just dropping Lo off cause its dark and we don't live that far so..." he trailed off.

"Tanya please and thank you for making sure my baby and my grandbaby get back safely its very sweet of you" mum said.

"Yer well its the least i could do when she has had to put up with me and my cousins all day. Speaking of which i better get them home or their mum is going to start wondering where we have got too" he said.

"See you tomorrow Joey " i said.

"Yer see you tomorrow Lauren " he said before leaving the house me and Emily waving at them as we watched them walk across the square.

"So you and Joey seem to be quite close and don't think i haven't noticed he is a very attractive boy" mum said giving me a knowing look as i shut the door.

"We are just friends mum besides I'm with Peter"i said.

"Yer this is the peter who keeps not turning up when he has promised to spend the day with you which I'm guessing is what he did today seen as you ended up spending the day with Joey"she said."You have to tell him about it he can't keep doing it Lauren its not fair she is supposed to be his daughter too and he is meant to love you " she added.

"Mum can you just leave it please i really don't want to talk about it right now" i said as i picked Emily up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Sweetheart where are you going " she said sighing.

"Upstairs to put my daughter to bed if that's alright with you" i said before storming off up the stairs and slamming my door...

_**A/n thank you Naz x for your review **_

_**And sorry to everyone for not updating any of the stories last week i spent the whole week writing more chapters of all my stories so i hope to update them all this week but there will be no updates tomorrow cause its the real Emily's 6th birthday and I'm spending the day with her **_

_**Anyways please review for more**_

_**love ya xxxxx**_

_**thankyou**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day...

I was up very early this morning and i know that's cause me and my bubsie are spending the day with Joey today and i can't deny that I'm really looking forward to it. I know i shouldn't be looking forward to spending time with another man but we just had so much fun yesterday.

"Mum mum mum" i heard Emily say from her cot as i lay in my bed trying not think about Joey.

"Hey baby shall we go and get some breakfast before we go and see Joey" i questioned as i picked her up out of her cot.

"Yay" she said clapping her hand together as i started walking downstairs.

"Morning daring. I'm glad i caught you i was hoping we could finish off our conversation from yesterday" Mum said the second she saw me walk into the kitchen and put Emily in her chair so i could make her some breakfast.

"Mum i told you yesterday i don't want to talk about it there is nothing going on between us and I'm with Peter so will you please just leave it " i snapped.

"Lauren I'm just trying to make you see that Peter can't care at you if he can be the way he is being with you" she said.

"Oh for the last time will you please stay out of it " i shouted

"Ay what's all the shouting about i can hear you from upstairs" Dad said walking into the kitchen not looking very pleased about being woken up at 10:30 on a Sunday morning.

"Nothing it doesn't matter .Now I'm going to go and get Emily ready cause we are going out... Don't expect us back till late if i decide to come back at all" i said picking Emily up and taking her upstairs.

"Right then baby lets get you dressed " i said after getting her pink Winnie the pooh dress out of her wardrobe along with her white tights and little black pumps and her fluffy white Rapunzel coat,scarf and mittens as its now February and still pretty cold out even though yesterday was quite a hot day weird for this time of year but I'm not complaining.

"There we go all ready " i said as Emily clapped her hands and shouted "All gone " but i think she meant all done.

"Right now what one do you think Mummy should wear" i said holding up 2 dresses a black one and a blue one, she just giggled though and started pulling on my blue one.

"Oh so you think i should go with the blue one" i questioned holding it up to myself as i stood in front of the mirror."You know what mummy thinks your right it is a lovely dress... Do you think Joey will like it though" I said shocking myself as the words left my mouth. "Ignore mummy shes just being silly of course Joey wont care what I'm wearing were Just friends nothing else which is for the best of course it is you believe mummy don't you " I rambled the whole time though Emily just sat there staring at me and giggling. "right then come on lets go shall we and see what we are going to do today" i said after slipping my dress on.

About 10 minutes later i was stood nervously outside Joey house and for about 5 minutes i just stood their staring at the door cause i had this really intense butterfly like feeling in my stomach i honestly don't know why and for a brief moment i thought about turning round and going home but then decided against it and finally plucked up the courage to knock Joey answering pretty much straight away when i did.

After about another 5 minutes of us just standing here staring at each other in silence he finally broke it by saying "You came" and looking quite shocked but he also had a wide smile on his face as he said this.

"Of course i did i said i would didn't i " i said smiling as i saw the embarrassment appear on his face.

"Yer i know you did but... Just ignore me i have only really just woke up" he said as he cleared his throat.

"Oh Okay... Erm is it okay if i come in now its just its a bit cold out here" i asked smiling sweetly.

"Sure sorry come on in" he said as he moved forward and picked up the front of the buggy and lifting it over the step just before the door.

"Thank you " i said as i moved passed him and further into the hallway where he said i could leave the buggy.

"Oh Erm my dad has brought some toys down from the loft for Emily to play with " he said as he kneeled down in front of the buggy.

"That was very nice of him he didn't have to do that " i said smiling.

"It was no trouble he said he was clearing out the loft anyway" he said awkwardly. "Hey there Emily do you want to play with some toys" Joey said in a baby voice, Emily just laughed at him like she does most things.

"You can get her out if you like i just need to pop to the toilet i wont be a sec" i said blushing as he smiled up at me .

"Okay then come on Emily lets go" he said easily lifting her out of the buggy and taking her into the living room...

"Wow what you got there" i heard Joey say as i came downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"Mine " Emily said in response and i heard Joey chuckle at her.

I stood there watching them from the doorway for a bit and Joey looks so cute sitting there and showing her how to do this puzzle it looks to be a farm yard animals puzzle from here. But she thought putting the pieces in her mouth was much more interesting.

"No mine" she moaned trying to move away from Joey as he tried to take it off her so he could show her where it goes.

"Okay keep it i don't mind " Joey said sticking his tongue out at her. Emily taking the bit out of her mouth for a minute so she could copy him and then she put it back in again.

"Right missy are you going to let Joey show you now" i said picking her up and sitting down on the blanket Joey had laid down and put the toys on before sitting her next to me.

"No" she said in a stroppy voice.

"Oh fine then me and Joey will just play with this then" i said picking up one of these little drawing board things.

"No mine " she said as she started crawling over to where i had moved which is next to Joey at the other side of the blanket.

"Erm what do you say" i said.

"Ta " she said holding her hand out and both me and Joey couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Aww shes so cute you remind me of Joey and my baby girl when they were little" Derek said from the doorway making me and Joey both jump.

Emily gurgled at him for a minute before saying "Mine mine " and trying to take the drawing thing off me again.

"Really that's very interesting we have some chocolate in the kitchen for you to have if its okay with your mummy " Derek said kneeling down in front of her smiling.

"Sure but no too much and only if i put your big bib on first so you don't get chocolate all down your brand new dress" i said getting up and walking out to her buggy so i could get it.

"Chocolate buttons are alright aren't they" Derek questioned.

"Yer there fine as long as its the small ones" i said him nodding before going to get them while i went and put Emily's bib on her.

"Look Emily watch what this does " Joey said grabbing a plastic ball that was actually quite big and it had big shapes around the top. Then Joey pressed the button at the top of the ball and it played a nursery rhyme while all he shapes lit up and they were all different colours. Emily was sat there looking at it in amazement but then she tried to pick it up.

"No. No baby that's very heavy and when you throw it, it will break something "i said stopping her.

"Mum mine " she groaned.

"No Emily " i said not wanting to be harsh but i could she was getting tired already but then we have already been here a good couple of hours and she hasn't had a nap so that doesn't really surprise me.

"Oh hi there cutie i didn't know you were coming over today " Alice said as she came into the living room closely followed by Peters little sister Cindy.

"Hey Emily i haven't seen you in a while why don't you come and give your auntie Cindy a cuddle" she said as she started walking towards her and i couldn't help the rage that built inside me that she had the front after what she did. I can't believe she still thinks that she can come anywhere near my daughter.

"Yer i don't think so didn't i make myself clear when i told you 6 months ago i don't want you anywhere near my baby" i said picking Emily up and standing up.

"Please Lauren its been ages i am sorry for what happened but i thought you would have got over it by now it was an accident after all" she said sighing.

"Look I'm sorry Joey but I'm going now maybe we can carry this on another day" i said as i put Emily's coat on her and started getting her into the buggy.

"Wait please don't go " Joey said as he followed me into the hallway.

"I'm sorry but i have too i can't be here while shes here or there will be a huge fight and i don't want to do that in your house or in front of my bubs. So i will see you tomorrow at collage yer" i said.

"Wait why don't we take Emily to the park. Then if you really want to go home afterwards i will walk you okay" Joey suggested looking hopeful.

"Okay i guess... There never a time when she won't want to go to the swings she loves it there" i said as i watched Joey face break out into a huge smile

"Can i push her " Joey questioned as i put Emily in the swing about 5 minutes later.

"Sure not too high though cause otherwise she will get scared" i said smiling.

"Okay.." he said smiling."Listen i know its none of my business and I'm being nosy and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but why don't you want Cindy around this little one" Joey questioned and i stood there thinking for a minute before i decided to tell him.

"Don't worry i don't mind telling you its hardly a secrete anyway the whole square knows but you might regret asking cause its a long story" i said.

"I wont regret asking you and i have as much time as you need" he said smiling.

"Well okay here goes... It was when Emily was 4 months old and i had to go and have a meeting with some people from collage about going back and catching up with my work but of course i couldn't take her with me and seen as it was a Saturday i asked Peter to watch her but he couldn't cause he was then Lucy said she would watch her and as you know we are best friends as well as being Emily's auntie so i happily left her with Lucy. But then apparently not long after i had left Lucy got called into work on some sort of an emergency and for some reason Janine couldn't deal with it so she had no choice but to leave her with Cindy. The trouble is as soon as Lucy left Cindy decided to call her friends and said she was having a party and not only were they playing music really loudly but one of them decided they wanted to do fire breathing but somehow in the process they managed to set light to the carpet but luckily it was stopped before it got past the living room but i think that's only cause Lucy came back and managed to put it out.

And as much as she kept saying it was an accident i still haven't been able to trust her around Emily since then. They had to take her to hospital just to get checked over to be on the safe side when i insisted on phoning for a ambulance and when we got there they said she was fine but they wanted to keep her in overnight just to be sure that everything is okay but i didn't believe them i thought i was going to lose my got grounded and had to apologize to me but since then all i have wanted to do is punch her one every time i see her. That's why i had to get out of there before" i said not being to stop the sob from escaping my lips as i finished. Joey pulling me into him and hugging me tightly as i cried.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that Lauren and i don't blame you for hating her i know i would in fact i do now i know what happened and shes not even my baby. What did Peter do when he found out you know with him being Emily's dad and all "Joey questioned.

"He went crazy and he was actually the first one to tell Cindy to stay away from her but that was cause i wouldn't leave Emily for a second while she was in hospital. He wasn't always the way he is now in fact he used to jump at the chance of spending time with us i really don't know what's happened maybe its me he doesn't want to spend time with" i said sighing.

"Then its his loss your an amazing person Lauren the most amazing person i have ever met in fact" he said tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Mum mum mum" Emily shouted from the swing making us both giggle as we pulled away from each other.

" I think she wants to be pushed again" i said smiling as Joey went over and started pushing the swing again.

"Right we should probably start to head back now cause its getting dark" i said sighing cause i really didn't to leave Joey not yet at least.

"Yer your probably right come on then" Joey said lifting Emily out of the swing and putting her into her buggy which made her start grizzling.

"Sorry i didn't mean to upset her" he said guiltily as we started heading back.

"Don't worry about it shes just getting tired that's all" i said.

"Having a nice time playing daddy to my baby are we " Peter said seemingly coming from nowhere.

"I'm not were just hanging out and Emily is kind of a part of that so we took her to the park. Do you have some sort of problem with that" Joey questioned.

"Yes actually i do cause she is my baby not yours and you shouldn't be hanging around with other guys " he said direction the last part at me.

"Joey can you take Emily back to your house for a bit me and Peter need to have a chat and i don't want her around when we do" i said.

"No... I don't want him taking her anywhere" Peter protested.

"I don't remember asking you " i snapped.

"I will do whatever you want Lauren what do you want me to do" Joey asked.

"Can you take her back to your house i will be over to pick her up in a bit" i said smiling, Joey nodding while grabbing the buggy and heading towards his house.

"Right firstly i can be friends or hang out with whoever i want i don't have to ask your permission first just like you don't have to ask mine to be friends with girls" i said.

"I'm not saying that you do I'm just saying that as your boyfriend surely i have a right to know if your hanging around other guys especially if there ones that i happen to hate" he said sighing.

"Maybe if your were my boyfriend but your not really anymore are you i mean its not really working out between us is it" i said.

"Please don't say that Lo... I do love you i just..." He trailed off.

"You just what thought it was alright to treat me bad you don't even want to spend time with me and Emily anymore you keep letting your baby down and you think its acceptable but its not and i have had enough" i said beginning to shout.

"If your talking about yesterday i forgot" he said.

"You forgot you were spending time with the baby you say is your daughter and its not just yesterday you let her down though if that had been the only time then we wouldn't be having this conversation would we" i questioned to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"But i am a good dad Lauren you have said so yourself" he said.

"Yer your right you are a good dad when you can actually be bothered to turn up" i said."How did you even know where i was it was Cindy wasn't it she told you" i said.

"Yer she phoned me and she told me you wouldn't even let her give Emily a cuddle" he said.

"And what did you say Peter are you starting to take her side now cause if you are i swear" i said starting to get angry.

"No of course I'm not... I stand by what i said 6 months ago" he said.

"Good! Now back to Emily you have one more chance at being her dad if you let her down one more time by choosing something else or you forget again then you wont see her anymore" i said.

" You can't stop me from seeing her Lauren " he said starting to get angry himself.

"Now that was a pointless thing for you to say wasn't it cause i think we both know i can and i will" i said."Now i have to go cause my baby needs to have something to eat before she goes to sleep" i said before heading in the direction of Joeys house and knocking on the door as soon as i got there. And a few minutes later Derek opened the door and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Lauren darling come on in their in the kitchen... And can i just say your daughter is a little piggy"Derek said as we walked towards the kitchen making me laugh.

"Oh yer i know she can eat for England her" i said and this time it was Derek's turn to chuckle.

As we walked into the kitchen i saw Monica had Emily on her lap who is currently munching on a bit of chicken.

"Sorry you don't mind do you its just i had already started plating up when Joey can back and i thought you both must be hungry so... Your is over there"Monica said looking nervous.

"Thank you , you didn't have to save me some and its fine honestly it saves me having to rush her home" i said smiling.

"Nonsense there was plenty to go round " she said as Derek passed me my plate when i had sat down at the table and then i started eating.

After me and Ems had finished eating Joey convinced me to stay and watch a film with them not that it took a lot of convincing and by the end of the film she had fallen asleep all snuggled up to Joey's chest and i really didn't want to disturb her cause she looked so comfy. But i have too cause it really is late and i have collage in the morning.

"Right I'm going to have to get her home now " i said to Joey as everyone started going up to bed.

"Well shes asleep now and all curled up why don't you both stay the night there's a cot in my room for when my cousins baby comes to stay and there is plenty of room for you too" he offered.

"What in the cot" i joked making him chuckle softly."Anyway i cant ask you to do that" i said.

"Your not I'm offering... Come on what's the point in waking her now " he said.

"Okay you win but we need to go up now or there is no chance of me getting up in the morning " i said him nodding and starting to head up to his room and i followed him after grabbing the changing bag.

"See she has not even stirred " Joey said as he put her down in the cot and Emily instantly cuddled up to the blanket while she was snoring slightly.

"Aww she looks dead cute" i said kissing her on top of the head.

"Here do you want to sleep in this or i can get another one out if you prefer" Joey said as he took his top off.

"That ones fine thanks" i said grabbing it off him while trying not to look at how amazing he looked with his top off as i did.

"Listen you can have the bed ill sleep on the floor" Joey said as i came back into the room after getting dressed.

"No don't be silly we can both sleep in the bed it is a double after all that is if its okay with you" i asked.

"Yer I'm fine with that as long as your sure you are" he said.

"Of course" i said as we both got into bed me instantly snuggling up to him for a few minutes before i snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry i don't know why i did that" i said starting to move away but he stopped me.

_**Hey guys so here's the next chapter and there are parts of it that just popped into my head out of the blue so we decided to just go with it. We hope you like this chapter :) **_

_**please review :)**_

_**thank you naz x for your review xx**_

_**thank you for reading and enjoy x**_

"Don't move it feels good being cuddled up to you" he said.

"Okay then goodnight Joey" i said snuggling into him further.

"Goodnight Lauren" he said and not long after we both drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren's p.o.v

I was woken suddenly by Emily crying at about 6 this i went to get out of bed but i felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and they tighten as i tried to move and then they pulled me i have to admit when he did it made me feel the safest i have ever i know i have to move cause Emily probably needs changing or is wanting some of her bottle so i tried to move again without waking him up not that it worked.

"Why are you trying to leave" he moaned trying to pull me closer again.

" I'm not but Emily is crying and i need to go and get her... I'll be right back" i said as he released me straight away and i got out of the bed and instantly regretted it cause its freezing.

"Promise" he mumbled.

"I promise" i said as i walked over to the cot at the other side of the room and picked Emily up her instantly calming down as i did. It turns out all she wanted was a cuddle.

"Hey there baby, you get up early don't you how can you not still be tired " Joey said sitting up as i got back into bed after i had changed her and quickly grabbed her milk in hopes she might go back to sleep.

"Actually this is the earliest she has been up in a while she normally sleeps a lot later shes like me when it comes to that she only ever gets up before 12 if we have to go somewhere or she hungry etc. I think she may only be up now cause she is somewhere different and she is not used to being here" i said as Emily climbed over to Joey and sat on his chest with a little bit of help from him of course.

"What's this then"He asked tugging on her teddy. Its this little pink teddy with a purple belly she always has to sleep with it she will never sleep unless its with her.

"Mine" she pouted as she held onto it tightly.

"Oh okay i wont touch it anymore" Joey said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I wouldn't if i were you she is terrified its going to get taken away for some reason... Anyway do you want to see what i have been teaching her" i asked.

"Sure" he said smiling.

"Emily where's Joey's nosy" i said and we both watched as she thought about it for a second before she leaned forward and tapped his nose with her finger.

"That's right and what about his ears" i questioned pulling my ears to show her, her copying me and giggling as she touched Joeys stubble."That's right your a clever girl now what about his mouth" i said as Emily covered his mouth straight away i guess that one is easier for her to remember then the others."Yer that's right baby now one last one what about Joey's eyes" i said. She sat there staring at him for a while before she slapped his eyes.

And then she was in a fit of giggles cause Joey had layed her on the bed and started tickling her.

"My eye hurts now you little monkey " Joey said as he stopped tickling her when he sensed she needed to calm down.I'm not sure she really understood what he said to her but she still sat there and clapped her hand which made me laugh.

"Oh you find this funny do you "Joey said and i could see the mischief in his eyes as he did.."Emily where's mummy's eyes" Joey said but Emily just came over and tapped me on the eyelids which just made me laugh even more."Right that's it come on Emily we are going to tickle mummy " he said leaning over and starting to tickle me but Emily just sat there for a minute laughing at me giggling before she decided to join in too.

"Okay okay stop please" i shouted between giggles a while later.

"Do you not think its funny anymore then " he said still leaning over me.

"No"I whispered sensing the growing tension between us and all i wanted to do was close the small gap between us and crash out lips together.

"Lauren" he breathed before moving slighting forward and kissing me softly, the kiss quickly deepening all to soon though i came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Right come on baby we need to go and get you some breakfast" i said jumping off the bed before getting Emily and leaving as quickly as i could and i heard him sigh when i did.

"Oh hello darling i didn't realize you stayed over last night" Derek said moments later as i walked into the kitchen.

"Yer it got late and Joey asked me to stay so... Here i am" i said trying not to blush at the knowing look Derek had on his face.

"Oh i see... So you and Joey are quite close then you seen to be getting on well at least." he questioned.

"I guess.. Hes a grate guy and we are good friends hes also amazing with Emily" i said.

"Yer he is and i can tell he really cares about bubby. You know he does nothing but talk about you and Emily since you went to the beach that have made quite the impression on my son and i think he cares about you very much.. More then he will probably admit to anyone" he said.

"Oh... Well i need to get back cause i need to get ready so i can get Emily to the creesh and then go to collage" i said.

"Do you like him too" Derek asked.

"Look i don't want to be rude but can you please just leave it.. Trust me my life is a lot more complicated then you see on the surface he would run a mile if he ever found out half the things that have happened. Besides hes my teacher and its against the rules" i said.

"Nothing can be that bad and trust me my son is a lot more understanding then you might think and as for it being against the rules its pretty impossible for them to know what you get up to unless you are going to tell them" Derek said making it sound as simple as i really wish it was.

"Thanks for the advice but trust me when i say no good can ever come from him finding out the truth. Anyway can you tell Joey that I'm sorry but i had to go and I'll see him at collage" i said as i opened the door after putting Emily in her pram.

"Sure see you later Lauren" He said smiling.

"Bye Derek" i said smiling back. Before i headed back to my house and probably a huge lecture if my parents are still in.

"Lauren where have you been all night you can't just take the baby and stay out all night without phoning us we need to know where you are" mum said as soon as i got through the door.

"Alright Tan don't have ago at her she stayed at Joey's last night Derek phoned. So let the girl through the door and stop hassling her " Dad chuckled looking very amused.

"Right come on baby lets go and get you ready" i said ignoring both my parents and taking Emily upstairs.

"So are you 2 together now then... I told you , you were getting closer" mum said from the doorway.

"No we are not together now can you please just leave me alone about the matter and for you information we are only getting closer as friends nothing else " i said sighing.

"Look Lauren maybe you should tell him about bubsie and everything that happened"mum said.

"No . Now for the last time leave it" i said

About an hour later...

"I'm so sorry I'm late i had things to do before coming here " i said as i walked into English half an hour late.

"That's fine Lauren as long as your okay to stay behind and catch up" Joey questioned as i sat down. Me nodding at him.

But things didn't work out that way cause just before the end of the lesson my phone rang and it was the creesh telling me that Emily had been sick and has a temperature and i need to go and pick her up.

"I'm sorry i have to go" i said rushing out the door only for Joey to follow me.

"Lauren you have only been here 15 minutes and your leaving again what is going on... Is this about earlier" he questioned grabbing my hand.

"No it have nothing to do with before and we need to just forget about that. Emily's sick i need to go and pick her up I'm sorry I'll make up the work i promise" i said.

"Its okay don't worry just go and I'll drop your work off later and you can give it to me whenever your done"He said smiling, me smiling weakly back at him before hurrying out of the collage and towards the creesh in my car.

"Hey baby come on please go to sleep you will get better if you do" i said feeling really frustrated cause she has been crying for like 2 hours straight now and i have no idea how to make it better for her."Look do you want your bear, here's your bear" i said passing it to her but not even that seemed to calm her down but she did hold it close to her like she normally does and to make things worse there was then a knock at the door. I know its most likely going to be the neighbors complaining about the noise like they normally do even though they make more noise then we do.

"Look nows really not a good time" i shouted as i opened the door without really seeing who it was.

"Sorry i can come back later" i heard Joey say and i finally looked at him when he did.

"Erm no its okay come in she just wont settle that's all" i shouted as Emily got louder.

"Hey what's all the noise about ay" he said softly stroking the side of her face as he walked inside."Would you like me to try" he asked.

"I normally wouldn't let you but at this point I'm willing to try anything " i said as i passed Emily over to him.

"Hey come on shh shh shh" Joey said as she stopped crying and just looked at him in wonder.

"I can't believe she stopped crying for you i have been trying for hours" i said sighing as i flopped down on the sofa.

"Yer well you are either good or your not and i think we both know i I'm good isn't that right Emily" he said laughing "Oh sorry your sleeping" he whispered.

"Very funny" i said trying to hide the laughter in my voice but failing."I'm sorry with all the baby drama i forgot to ask you what your here for" i said as it suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh yer i just brought you your work from English from the time you had off and from today and i also picked up your art work for you too. I would hate for you to fall behind just cause your baby's sick which obviously can't be helped.

"Thank you so much your a life saver at least now that's one less thing i have to worry about" i said smiling wildly at him.

"Listen i know you said we should forget about this morning but is it just cause your still with peter or is there another reason" he questioned.

"No I'm not with Peter anymore i broke up with him last night i just think its best if I'm on my own for a while so i can concentrate on being a mum to Emily"i said

"Okay but if you ever need someone to talk to even as a friend you can come and see me or call at any time. And although you don't want anything to happen between us at the moment anyway i just thought i should tell you that i think I'm falling in love with you" he said.

"That's a very sweet thing to say but there is a much more deserving girl out the for you and she will have a lot less that follows her around" i said.

"Its impossible for anyone to be better then you and deserving you don't have to be deserving of me if anything its the other way round"he said only for us to be interrupted by the door slamming shut.

" What impossible " Dad said from the doorway scaring us but thankfully he seems to only have heard a bit of the conversation.

"Nothing but you need to be quite cause she has only just gone to sleep and shes not very well " i said.

"Oh no what wrong with the poor bubby " mum said trying to take her which sometimes she can be really annoying with cause she tries to take over which she has been told countless times about and not just by me.

"No mum leave her shes settled" i said.

"But that can't be comfortable for her" she said.

"Mum i said leave her so leave her. Joey is the only person she will settle with at the moment and the last thing i want for her is her crying in pain for the next couple of hour cause the medicine i gave didn't seen to work" i said as my dad removed her from the room as he often does when she gets like this.

"Are you okay " Joey asked after they had left the room.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry about that my mum can be like that sometimes cause she thinks she can judge whats best for her better then i can... Do you think she is right" i said a tears began to fall.

"Hey come here " he said pulling me into him so both me and Emily were cuddled up to his chest."Your are an amazing mum Lauren and you know what's best for her better then anyone else in the world never forget that" he said before kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry i keep kissing you and then telling you nothing can happen i just want what's best for her ,without her i have no one not really anyway .. You must really hate me at the moment" i said.

"Of course i don't hate you were you not listening to me are the best person i have ever known and when you are ready for us to be together or just to talk I'll be ready to listen" he said.

"Thank you" i said.

"What for" he questioned.

"Being there for me i guess" i said.

"Bye Joey and thank you for all your help today with Emily " i said hugging him a couple of hours later after Emily had woken up and finally eaten something and with help from Joey she settled down nicely in her cot and is now fast asleep.

"I'm happy i could help" he said as we pulled away before he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you at collage tomorrow if Emily's well enough for you to leave her" he said.

"Yer maybe bye Joey" i said before i watched him walk across the square and then i came back in the house shutting the door behind me.

"Someone has a crush"Abi said from the stairs smirking as i turned round.

"No i don't Abs that you with the vicar grandma had you showing around earlier " i said as she blushed the brightest red i have ever seen.

"You know i heard what you asked him earlier about weather mum is better with Emily then you are... Why would you think that Lauren, Emily loves you so much anyone can see that and your her mummy she well never need anyone more then she needs you" Abi said as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"Yer but i couldn't settle her today no matter what i did and then Joey showed up and he managed to settle her pretty much straight away. I mean what does that say about how good i am at being a mum" i questioned.

"Nothing all it says is she was being fussy and both of you were very tired. That and maybe you need a little break all you ever do is go to collage and look after bubs at some point Lo you are going to crash and burn. Its okay to need some time on your own sometimes and you shouldn't feel bad if you do" she said.

"Thanks Abs but i promised i would look after her and make sure shes safe.I mean look at the last time i had a break... She nearly died" i said

"Yer but you were at collage talking about going back not taking a break and you need to stop blaming yourself as well as Cindy you should just blame her it was her fault after all it had nothing to do with you. And i know 2 people who would say you are so amazing with her but you need to take a break sometimes if they could" she said.

"Do you really think they would be happy about they way I'm bringing her up" i questioned shocked.

"Of course they would... You know one thing i really miss is us talking about them you never want to talk about them anymore you are allowed you know." she said.

"What would be the point there not here anymore" i asked.

"Cause we loved them and they loved us very much Lo... Now we better get some sleep cause you are going to need to be able to get up if she needs you in the night" Abi said.

"Okay and thank you Abs your a really good sister " i said before giving her a hug.

"You a really good sister too.. Night Lo" she said as we both got into our beds.

"Night Abs" i said as i turned my bedside light off and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N **

**Hey guys we hope you all had a good Christmas and we just want to wish everyone a happy new year as well**

**Any ideas you have for what you think should happen next are welcome either leave it in a review or you can pm either me or Eastend gal **

**Thank you Naz x for your review and to everyone who has reviewed so far we are so happy you are still liking our story and we hope you continue you too.**

**please review if you have a second and I'm going to be posting another story today at some point and its all eastend gals work so please R&R it as i have only read the first chapter and i already know its amazing **

**thank you xx**


End file.
